Last night
by Candiieheart
Summary: Oneshot: Loud music, beat thumping, lights flashing, bodies grinding, breaths panting—sweat running. When a random man asked Sasuke if the pink haired woman had his name written in it, this was his reply: "…Why, in her pussy of course," Sasuke smirked down at Sakura's flushed face. "Now go away, can't you see that I want to hump and grind her in the crowd? Or maybe even drill her?"


**A/N: *Alright, this is my first lemon, which I'm hoping to improve. I think it won't be so bad as I expected. I know I got a good imagination in sex, but I never even had the chance to put it in details in a story before.**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Last night**

_Loud music, beat thumping, lights flashing, bodies grinding, breaths panting—sweat running._

_A lip curled to a smirk._

"_Hn, interesting."_

* * *

The sun shined through the crack of the dark coloured blinds to his face. His closed eyes twitched from the bright rays out the window, making him squint his after waking up.

Blocking the morning sunlight from his onyx pearled eyes, he sat up from the bed. He felt his head throbbing—His mind blurring his wild memory.

The woken man held his poor aching head by the forehead before rubbing his eyes. Sick as fuck—is what he felt since. Recalling last nights' event at the club was something he wasn't able to do at the moment.

He rubbed his temples with two of his index and middle fingers to blank his heavy head.

_Hangover..._ He thought.

After a moment, his nose caught a whiff of something sweet which made him snap his eyes open in awe.

_Cherries?_

He quickly sniffed his hands and arms. That fruity scent came from his touch tanned colour skin. He was the one who smelt like cherries. But the question is, where did it come from? How?

Since he was sitting up on the left side of his king sized bed, he looked over at his left. There, on the floor—were covered in thrown off clothes.

Identifying the small sized clothes, he quickly knew that it didn't belong to him. Then a sudden moan was heard on his right—it was soft, like a little sigh.

Just as his onyx irises caught a glimpse of pink by the corner of his eyes, he slowly turned his head to see a woman's back facing him. The woman was slender, she had a well curved peach colour body and her waist length silky pink hair were spread on his pillows.

Seeing her naked body under his covers, he looked down at his. It took him a couple of seconds to realize that he too as well was naked.

"What the—" He finally spoke.

His naked crotch was covered.

"Hn, seriously."

The covers were pulled off so he could swing his feet off the bed so he could get over to the restroom. But he was taken an aback when pieces of last nights' event smacked into him.

_Full lips moaning singing in his ears._

_Screams, groans and moans echoing around the room._

_Legs widely spread apart in front of him._

_Hickeys and bite marks all over in his eyes._

_Long nails digging and scratching his back._

_Both faces breaking down in pleasure._

_The smell of sex and heat filling the clear spaces._

_And the bed creaking and soaked in cum._

The young mans' raven bangs tickled his face as he shook the memory off. Seems like last night was quite enjoyable.

He quietly walked over to the restroom, not to wake up the maiden in his bed.

As he got there, in front of the wide mirror, he stared at himself. Lightly traced his neck covered with hickeys, he sighed.

"Hmph, wild woman." he slid fingers through his messy hair.

He faced his back to the mirror to see his own over his shoulder. There were red scratched markings. It was quite visible to the naked eye. Not to mention that it stung him as well when he sat up on the bed awoken earlier.

"Fucking animals are we?" he snorted a chuckled from his lips as he face back to the mirror.

Unexpectedly, arms shot around his torso from behind. The raven haired man happened to be a little startled at the contact. Yet, he knew who it was. He smirked just as the woman pressed against his scratched back humming.

Again, over his shoulder, he looked at the petite pink hair and rose a brow as he hn'ed.

"I missed you." she took a long deep breath of his scented cherries and spice through her nose, and she hugged tighter. "You were gone when I woke up."

The naked maled body turned around to the other, but female. Giving a chuckle, he leaned down to the woman's face to press his lips to hers before she kissed back.

Standing back up straight, he glanced at her body—fulls of marks from neck to legs.

"I see you enjoyed last nights' fucking, Sakura."

A giggle passed Sakura's lips before leaning up to his ear and her arms over his shoulders.

"Oh Sasuke, I enjoyed _all_ of last nights' event since I've walked in the club from beginning to end."

Sasuke harshly growled against her ear.

"Including those unworthy men grinding and touching _all_ over you?"

"Only for you to hog me," she stroked his raven hair as she press the side of her head to his and pouted. "Even though you gave me sore legs."

"Have I fucked you too hard?" he stroked her inner thigh.

"Mmmh~ Not enough."

A smirk pasted Sasuke's face.

"Hn, of course. You wouldn't be walking if I've fucked you like a senseless animal."

"Mhmm, why didn't you?"

"Oh? You wanted me to?" he teasingly questioned. "You wanted me to drill my cock into your little tight cunt? Having me ride you? Pound you from behind?"

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath. A surge of arousal coiled in her belly. Her palms began to sweat. She swallowed hard.

In the silent restroom, Sakura shoved her desires, she didn't dare to admit in the back of her mind.

"Sakura, you know how much I wouldn't be able to control myself when we're in bed." Sasuke whispered against her ear having his hot breath tingling her.

Surprise wrinkled Sakura's brows. She couldn't deny that Sasuke intrigued her. Which made a thousand dark images appear into her brain from the depths of her fantasies: her kneeling to Sasuke's cock, him ordering her to spread her legs wide so he could simply look at her, her bound to his bed as he prepared to take whatever he wanted.

Disturbed by the shocking turn of her thoughts, she shook them away. And ignored her rapid breathing.

Sakura slightly shivered, ignoring any extra moisture between her legs.

"If I remember correctly, you favoured me fucking you in front of a mirror. And there's one right—behind—me." Sasuke licked the lobe of her ear.

Sakura gazed at the mirror. For a long moment, she held her breath as she ignore the little flutter in her belly.

"Sas... Sasuke..." she hesitated to grab his hard naked bulge in front of her yet failed to

"Or do you prefer me sexing you up in public? Where everyone can see you get claimed by me?"

"Please..." she started to pump his cock.

Sasuke leaned his hands to the side of the sink behind his as he leaned back feeling the pleasure closing his eyes.

"Don't you love it when I grind you against the wall?"

"...ck me.." the pink haired woman lowly asked in embarrassment, shyly rubbing his growing staff in her hands.

Sure, she can be shy. Of course, this was entirely embarrassing to _ask_ someone to give her something she wants and needs when necessary.

"What was that babe?" the raven haired man leaned his ear to her full lips once more.

Teasing the woman in front of him's a best turn on for him. Telling her some dirty talk successfully works on many women, especially this one. Only he can tell that Sakura—was a sex addict.

"I want... it." Sakura rubbed her legs together feeling moisture dripping out of her pussy.

"Hmm, I don't know what you actually want from me, deary" Sasuke grasped her hand around his hard on to make her tighten her hand around his arousal.

"God... Please..."

"What?" he acted questionably raising his brows.

This temptation's suffering her. Can't he just give up and ravish her right now? Obviously, she _needs_ him.

"Me..." Sakura's pink bangs covered her eyes.

"Me?" Sasuke raised a brow.

...She had had it. She snapped.

"Fuck me, for god's sakes! Fuck me hard, you stupid cocky pathetic teasing brainless fucking annoying dickheaded egoistic moron! Stop teasing and just fuck me—NOW!"

He smirked grew wider one last time to give in.

"That's what I like to hear, babe."

* * *

Last night, at the club, this was what happened.

The lights were flashing, the music was playing loudly and everybody was dancing to the beat. Sasuke sat down by the bar taking a drink of his whiskey.

_Well I just wasted my time here_. He thought as he watched everyone moving and dancing on the dance floor before snorting.

_Yeah, they doin' that._

Turning away, he noticed a few other people grooving and popping bottle by the exit and chuckled at the useless view in his eyes.

_Seems like it's quite new to them._

"I shouldn't have come here," he muttered and took a mouthful of his drink.

. . .

"_Sasuke!" a voice appeared from behind._

_The raven haired male walked faster to lose his own best friend from coming any closer. But his so-called best friend caught up to him and smacked his back laughing._

"_Hey! I just called you," Naruto grinned. "Didn't you hear me?"_

"_I wanted to get away from you, stupid idiot," Sasuke muttered._

"_Hm? Said something?"_

"_Hn," he started walking ahead again to stay away from his idiot friend._

_Following up to his side, Naruto wondered if he was up to go clubbing tonight. Aside from that, black onyx pearled eyes rolled around the dark starry sky._

"_Tonight, you say? Isn't it already dark?"_

"_Haha yeah well, it already started and I don't think I actually want to go alone," a hand rubbed the back of the man's golden hair._

"_Yeah well, I'm not interested."_

"_Eh? But don't you love drinking?"_

_Sasuke tried to ignore the thought of dating his drinks at the bar. He loved drinking, Naruto knows that. But imagining himself with vodka and whiskey was hard to shove away from his head._

_No, no. That has nothing to do with his liking._

"_Don't you even want to get laid?" The man with the bright blue eyes pointed._

"_And why would I want to?"_

"_Because I saw this pink haired chick there and maybe you'd like her to give yo__u a nice blowjob in the process since you're a virgin_—"

_While words flutter in his ear, it perked up at the word _pink. _He blinked and cut off._

"_Pink?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto chuckled. "Beautiful sea foam green eyes, long silky pink hair and fuck—milky cream legs—"_

_Before he knew his surroundings, Sasuke was gone._

"_Hurry up, dobe!" There he was, far away his back. "We're going clubbing."_

_Naruto took it in awe and grinned widely. He never knew that his best friend was interested in women as much as he does. This was lucky._

"_Better search the girl to lay him good."_

* * *

In an empty room of the club, Naruto forcefully pulled Sakura in and closed the open door behind her to prevent anyone from listening their little coming up conversation.

"Hey—what's your fucking problem, man!"

The blond slapped his hands together and shut his eyes begging. This was a one time chance life opportunity to give something for Sasuke.

"I got a little favour for you to do for me."

"Favour?" a pink brow rose.

"That's right. I need you, a beautiful lady, to fuck my virgin best friend."

He never begged anyone for a stupid task. But he was sure that this would change Sasuke's calm ego of his. So before the girl with green eyes narrows and reply that she doesn't do virgins, he threw money in bill in front of her, flying in the air. Her eyes widened instead.

"Not even from this?"

Sakura paused and thought for a moment as she stared at his confident smirk in his face. She walked away and gave him her respond before walking out of the room.

"Fine."

In the crowd, both adult made it through the people's grinding bodies and they looked around the dark flashing lights dance floor to search for her new partner in bed.

"So? Who's the guy I need to seduce?"

After Naruto pointed she followed his finger towards the bar to a man with raven dark hair with black coaled eyes wearing a black button up dress shirt and black slacks, she rose a brow.

"He's a virgin?" she asked before the blond hummed a yes.

She smirked confirming her target.

"Alright, I'm on it."

And she walked away.

* * *

As a woman with pink hair sat down beside Sasuke, he leaned back on his chair and checked out on her ordering a fruit cocktail. Luckily, Sakura caught his eyes all over her body.

"Why, aren't you handsome." She complimented seducively as the man chuckled.

"Speak for yourself babe."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She giggled and took her cocktail to her pink pouty lips for a drink.

"So... why are you here?—" he waved around the bar. "—and not with the other people dancing?"

Sakura leaned towards him closer to swing her leg over his. Inch to inch, she whispered.

"Your best friend paid me to sleep with you."

"Did he now? ...Does he know?"

"No," she shook her head and massagingly rubbed his chest over his dress shirt. "Seems like you don't tell him much, do you?"

"Hn," his large hand stroked her creamy naked thigh.

"Because he thought you're a virgin," she whispered in his ear as her words made him smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Is he watching me?" sitting on Sasuke's lap, she adjusted herself comfortable pressing her hands on his covered abs.

Taking a peek on Naruto a little far behind her, he saw his jaw dropped in shock and looked back up at Sakura's perfect face nodding. She pouted in a touch of disappointment and asked if she was too direct which made him place his hands on her waist. Her dress was like a fucking thin second skin!

"Hn."

Sakura closened her panties—her pussy— to his hard bulge. She started to grind slowly against him and crashed her lips to his.

"Oh... you're so hard."

Sasuke slid his large hands down to her ass to pull her closer and grind back against her wet panties. He slid his tongue in her mouth as well, giving her a heated make-out session.

Her cherry like taste was delicious and tingling in his mouth. He just had to have more of her so he ran his hand everywhere in her body and licked down her sweating neck. Having this lovely woman in front of him for tonight's midnight's dessert.

He pulled her closer against him and planted a series of kisses on her neck. He was taking advantage of her distraction and breathed in her sweet cherry scent, brushed her lips against her soft-as-sin skin.

He dropped a hand down her spine, over the curve of her ass again. Slowly thrusting up his hips to her, he was grinding.

"Only because I have you all to myself, babe."

* * *

Over the passed fifthteen minutes of making out, Sakura hopped off his lap and slowly made her way to the dance floor with the dancing sweaty bodies, leaving the poor horny man on the seated stall. She started to sway her hips to the music, seducing him to come dance with her.

As much as he enjoyed watching her dance for him, his cock was twitching to magnet itself to her front and back to fuck her on the spot. He continued drinking his whiskey and licked his lips when Sakura's hands were wandering her own luscious body.

But before he took one more drink, he caught a man's hands touching his partner's body. Sakura didn't seemed to mind, but surely she wasn't enjoying it. Narrowing his eyes, he smacked down his drink making the glass break and walked over to the dancing adults.

When he made his way by Sakura, he growled.

"Fuck off, she's already mine. Find a slut."

The man snorted and laugh at his face. He thought that Sasuke was being pathetic,. This guy must've been stupid for thinking the wrong way.

"And exactly where is your name written in her?" he asked.

"…Why, in her pussy of course," Sasuke smirked down at Sakura's flushed face. "Now go away, can't you see that I want to hump and grind her in the crowd? —Or maybe even drill her?"

He raised and brow and pointed his eyes to his growing bulge in his pants.

That made the unknown made puffed red in embarrassment and stormed out of the dancing people. The man must've been stupid for feeling that way, Sasuke thought that he'd be challenged. But he was wrong.

Sakura stayed red as a tomato from raven haired man's dirty talk. He just knows how to turn a girl on doesn't he?

"Come on, you lead the dance," he stood behind her whispering in her ear placing his large hands on her hips again then up her nicely curved waist.

The pink haired woman swallowed and licked her dry lips at his hot breath fanning her melting ear. So, she grabbed his hands to her front body and swayed her hips to the beat.

Her ass was brushing his bulge. To give him a little tease, she pressed her rear against his crotch and grinned innocently when she heard her partner's groan. He brushed his lips on her shoulder from behind grabbing up her tits and thrust his hips forward.

She felt his hands roam her body, from below her breast to her inner thighs. It made me shiver a bit.

She moaned a seducive sound as she reached out a hand to the back of Sasuke's hair trying to keep balance from his humping and thrusting on her black high heels. She rolled her hips to the music into a slow dirty grind.

Biting and sucking onto Haruno's skin, Uchiha couldn't hold it anymore. He already held in his urge back when he was on the stall devouring this woman who straddled his lap.

He quickly unzipped his pants and lifted up her dress pulling away her thong to the side so he'd get in her entrance. She gasped and cried as he thrust his cock in her soaked pussy. Have they forgotten that they're in public?

"Wh—what are you doing!" she

Sasuke slowly thrusted in her wet cunt leaning her forward. Sakura's grip became tighter as he forced in her tight entrance. She felt it, that twist of butterflies in her stomach. It felt amazing, so much that her body demands for more.

'Guess they have forgotten now.

He was especially big when he stretched her around him. The woman was so tight, that he had difficulties in digging in her little hole. He groaned and looked around the room to find a space to eat her up like a senseless fucking animal.

There, around the back of the room, he dragged her over to the corner while he was still buried in her honey pot. Even the men were whistling and howling at them at the sight of their position. It made him smirk.

"Sasuke—"

"Shh, deary. Do you wish me to continue?" he asked before she nodded desperately.

"Spread your leg so I can fuck you better against the wall,"

His partner did as she was told, her legs were spread opened, hands pressed and upper body to the wall. This arch of her back and her insides made him in that damp cocksheath.

"Sasuke, please. Please!" She was desperately _hungry_.

A chuckle rumbled his chest. "You beg so sweetly, how can I refuse?"

He thrust up her entrance and she cried out pleasurably. Who cares if people were watching them. It's normal to fuck girls in a club right

If not… Then it should be.

He began to force his way in harder—all the way in crushing his tip to her womb. He went harder, then faster. Sakura wouldn't stop moaning melodies to his ear. He was crushing—fucking her to the thin wall.

"More!" she plainted. "I'm—"

"More?" he asked as she continued wailing through the loud music. "I'm not going to last long, and neither are you, babe."

He groaned and panted, his parted lips pressed against her ear as he was pulling her closer to his raging dick. She was starting to come, there wasn't anything for her to hold. So, all she was able to do was hit the wall with a fist of her small hands. Her walls were pushing him out of her sweet sex.

Uchiha held onto the railings which were luckily close by for him to use to pull himself and force his way deep inside Sakura. The howling and whistles they received made him fuck her uncrontrollably. He went on for a couple of pushing and more pushing.

At his last fierceful thrust, her pussy snapped his cock tightly.

His string of cum shot out suddenly, filling her. He became lost into the sensation. His legs were becoming weak from all the good humping, so he limped against her and chuckled. Their breathing were uneven, he felt Sakura's back going up and down as his tried to follow.

Sakura was sore, both her front upper body and arched back. And not to mention her wet folds. She rested her body against the wall with Sasuke on her. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and lips kissing her sweating neck.

"I believe we gave the club a good show, don't you?" he smirked.

"Yea—" she nodded and snapped her head off the wall with her eyes wide open. "What!"

Holding her close, he buried his face in her pink hair. "Look around and see for yourself."

She looked around, almost everyone were staring at them. Women were giggling and most men were chuckling and glaring at Sasuke. Her face turned red furiously.

"Oh, no!" she covered her face with her hands embarrassed.

* * *

After dialing a number, Sasuke placed his cellphone to his ear and waited for that unknown person to answer his call. It seems that Sasuke's got questions to be answered before clearing everything.

While waiting, Sasuke happened to be thrusting inside of Sakura on the bed. He told her earlier to keep quiet for a while, which happens to be hard to resists for the both of them without a single sound.

Sakura bit through the covers to keep in her moans as Sasuke tried to hold in his groans of pleasure.

Four rings rang and the person on the other lined got on.

"Hello? Sasuke?"

"Dobe."

"Ah Sasuke!" Naruto yelled through the phone. "So, how was last night, huh?"

"Hn, I don't remember."

And it's true, usually when you drink a alot, you tend to get drunk—to get a hangover—to get a blurred memory.

The woman underneath his tan toned body was thrashing. Having herself hushed and being fucked by your partner as he talk on the phone was a serious problem for her. Sakura was always a screamer in bed.

And, of course, Sasuke knew that.

"You got laid, right?" the blond on the other line laughed.

"I said I never—ngh—"

"Oh come on! That pink haired chick was _perfect_ for you. I never thought you could be a bad _bad_ dog." a chuckled slid out.

_What was I thinking..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he bit his bottom lip from releasing his close climax.

"Anyways, up for another round to the club tonight, Sasuke?"

"Hn, yeah, sure— fuck, Sakura..."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked confusingly.

Yes, it was hard to act normal while thrusting a lovely woman under you.

Gripping the phone down against the bed away from his ear, Sakura did her best to loosen her muscles—hard when she was dying in desire. Sasuke kept pushing his way inside and it seemed like forever until he was buried to the hilt. Oh god, Sakura needed to come.

She could feel him in crushing her womb like last night at the club. He was burning her good. But it still wasn't enough.

The hint of pain fueled something inside her. Her blood raced, the ache made her hyperware of being alive.

"More!" Sakura demanded giving up.

"More!?" a voice echoed from Sasuke's cellphone.

Without warning, he withdrew nearly all the way, then eased back in much harder than ever before. There was a touch of pain, but she learned how to enjoy Sasuke's paced and way of sex. She swore she could feel every inch, every vein of his cock rubbing her wet all insider of her.

Sasuke brought agonizing pleasure with every slow stroke, every rub of the swollen head of his cock right over the flesh inside that had her panting. She gasp and mewled, she needed him.

"You feel so sweet, Sakura." he murmured in her ear as he thrust inside her again.

With those words and the next hard stroke of his arousal, orgasm drowned her—unlike anything she'd experienced.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, nails digging into his shoulders.

With Sakura's scream ringing his ears, Sasuke surged into the silken heaven of her pussy one more time and lost control of the orgasm he had held by a bare thread.

An explosion came into his belly, driving pleasure out through his hard cock. It burst out across his body, his body felt at bliss. A wave of dizziness crashed over him. His toes tingled. The pulses of Sakura's climax throbbed around him, milking him of every last drop of semen.

This wasn't the first time he's ever felt so good.

Struggling to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to her flushed face, her swollen mouth.

"Naruto?" he panted while placing back his cell back to his ear while sliding the sweaty strand of hair away of his lover's face. "I never knew that you'd bribed my girlfriend to have me laid."

A long silence took over.

"Since when she was your girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"About seven months ago."

Another long pregnant silence came.

"_WHAAAAAAT!?_"


End file.
